CARRIE: Life is Snell
by HORRORMANIAC19
Summary: Carrie (White) Snell & Sue Snell's future life... with their Children. Rating may change for future contents...


**All CARRIE (2013) Characters © Stephen King & Kimberly Pierce**

 **All Fan Characters © HORRORMANIAC19 (Me)**

 **CARRIE: Life is Snell**

 **Prologue: A Snell Life Timeline**

Ever since the **"Black Prom Massacre"** in **2013** , the lives of both **Carrie White** & **Susan Snell** had been changed forever… For the Better.

In **2014** , Sue vanished from Chamberlain for 2 days, until she was found in a house on the outskirts of **Chamberlain, Maine** , with a still alive Carrie White, & her & Late **Thomas Everett Ross's** new born daughter: **Chloe Everett Snell** , but with Carrie knocked out, held at gun point by John Hargensen **(Chris Hargensen's Father)** , only for Sue to unleash her own powers, paralyzing John forever. Carrie, Sue, **Rita Desjardin** & the Snells moved away to Florida not long afterwards. They settled down with more Snell & Desjardin relatives, aiding their big businesses & resort, while Carrie & Sue took these opportunities, to practice & learn to control their Telekinetic powers, as well as help young Chloe to control her own as she grew up, but also took the opportunity to help many others who had powers like them.

In **2015** , As Carrie & Sue's love continued to grow, Sue finally revealed to Carrie that she loved so much, she wanted to seal their love knot, by marrying her. Carrie was so stunned from Sue opening up to her, But accepted without a doubt, knowing it was something she could never dream of, something that she & Sue needed, but most of all, it was something they truly wanted. Carrie & Sue had the greatest wedding, which only many lesbian couples could only dream of. Carrie was given away by Rita, causing Carrie to change her name from Carrie White, to Carrie Snell, happy to become a Snell, & let go of her maiden name & past. All of the wedding went like a dream, But to Carrie & Sue, all they enjoyed other than the birth of their marriage, was the joy & smiles on everyone's face, especially little Chloe's.

In **2018** , Sue gave birth to her & Carrie's first biological child & daughter: **Gabriella Eve Snell**. This was a dream to Carrie  & Sue, which could only remain a dream in the past. But after seeing a doctor who had been helping them with their powers, who had also began to notice that Chloe was beginning to develop powers of Telekinesis, & Hydrokinetic based powers, since when Sue gave birth to Chloe, No water came out when Sue's water broke. He helped the girls with some stem cells research & some of the girl's eggs, Carrie & Sue's dream had finally become a reality, When Gaby was born, the doctor then told Carrie & Sue, that since they kept 2 embryos of Carrie & Sue in frozen storage, Gaby would soon develop powers over Telekinesis & Cryokinetic substances when she reaches the right age.

In **2019** , Carrie gave birth herself, to another baby girl that they named: **Aurora Phoenix Snell** , & to their shock, Carrie gave birth to a baby boy, they then named: **Thomas Jason Ross Snell**. Rory would soon develop powers over Telekinesis  & Pyrokinetic substances, whereas Tommy's powers were unknown, until **2025** , while playing with his siblings on a stormy day, Tommy was struck by a bolt of lightning, shocking him with minor burns, but survived, & developed powers over Telekinesis & Electrokinetics.

At Present, Carrie & Sue live at their own home in Florida within their family resort, with their teenage children, who are have control over their powers, & are still evolving them, while still trying to help & find others with powers. Carrie & Sue are both working at their children's school, with Carrie as a student counsellor, & Sue as the school's gym teacher, while they teach their children, as well as other people's children, they all share one mission for their family & others: **Find & help others with special powers.**

 **To be began…**

 **HORRORMANIAC19 MESSAGE:** _ **"Hi viewers, Rory here. What you have just read, is the prologue intro, of a new series regarding the**_ _ **CARRIE (2013)**_ _ **movie, as well as my**_ _ **CARRIE: In the Shadows**_ _ ** & **__**CARRIE: Healing the Wounds fanfics**_ _ **. This series will be focused on all the surviving Carrie characters & some new fan characters. If you have any ideas or stories that you would like to see Carrie, Sue & their family to have, just PM me, don't hesitate to let me know, Thank you. Hope to hear from you soon, Rory out."**_


End file.
